la Nueva Helga
by yucenkio
Summary: Helga regresa de Francia con su mamá luego de 5 años, su padre a muerto, pero ella tienes las fuerzas para seguir adelante
1. Chapter 1

La nueva Helga

-5 años- dije seguido de un suspiro- 5 años desde la última vez que te vi, 5 años desde que por primera vez te dije algo sonriendo, un "adiós" lleno de sentimientos de dolor, con un nudo en la garganta que me impedía respirar. 5 años desde que tu cara de tranquilidad al despedirte me dio la sensación de que te sacabas un peso de encima….5 años desde que….ya no soy la misma de antes.

Como siempre, pienso en voz alta, esta vez mirando desde mi ventana la hermosa e iluminada torre Eiffel, son las 04:00 AM en cuatro horas más tengo que tomar el avión de regreso a después de 5 años. El cielo gris contrasta con la torre de amor, un panorama hermoso pero que no llena ni un solo rincón de este corazón vació.

Miles de recuerdos recorren mi mente, luego de estos 5 años de tantos cambios creo que un pequeño análisis de mi vida no me haría mal.

"Siempre he tenido dos personalidades, la real y la que los otros creen que es la real, esta última para ocultar mi patética verdadera existencia, la verdad es que para las demás personas (por lo menos mis padres) estas dos personalidades son invisibles, ninguna de las dos importa…

La real es sensible, tímida, empalagosa, soñadora, romántica y enamorada hasta los huesos por las persona que la hizo florecer de mí ser, pero débil, muy débil, lo suficiente como para que yo no pueda sobrevivir solo con ella…

Y la que los otros creen que es la real pero solo es un caparazón, no mejor dicho, un tanque de guerra militar que ocupo para atacar a todos aquellos que quieran herirme o tratar de entrar en mí, nacida desde el principio de mis tiempos por estar a la sombra de mi hermana.

Tengo miedo de ser lastimada, aunque al final siempre soy yo la que sale dañada"

Eso pensaba de mí hace 5 años, pero ahora han cambiado las cosas…

Cuando cumplí los 10, ese mismo día mis padres firmaron los papeles de divorcio, a mí no me afecto ni un poco, decidí sin vacilar en vivir con mi mamá sabiendo lo distraída que ella era, pero también sabia que ella se divorciaba y se iba a Francia a cumplir sus sueños, así que el cambio para ella y para mi era lo mejor.

Deje todo atrás, a mi papá, a mis amigos, a mi ferviente amor, todo…ya estaba harta de esperar lo inesperado, de creer lo que no es, y ser tan invisible para mi padre como lo soy para Arnold, 5 años han pasado y todo ha cambiado.

-¡Hija!, ¡Helga! ¡Despierta querida! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- escuche gritar a mamá desde la escalera

-¡bajo enseguida!- respondí

-5 años…5 años…5 años- susurraba decaída mientras desayunaba sin ganas

-¡vamos Helga! ¡Por fin podrás ver a Arnold de nuevo! ¿Eso no te hace feliz?- trato de levantarme el animo mamá mientras terminaba de hacer el desayuno, como siempre con mucho entusiasmo

-no, más bien, me preocupa, me pone tan nerviosa que las energías se me escapan del cuerpo- dije a secas

-mi niña- se sentó frente a mí y me acaricio la mejilla- tu eres fuerte, ya no tienes miedo a decir lo que sientes, eres cada día más maravillosa y hermosa, y luego de todo lo que hemos vivido en estos años ¿es Arnold un desafío tan grande?-

-sí mamá, es muy grande, pero contigo a mi lado, se que podré superarlo-

Ya en el avión, escribo en mi diario.

Desde que vivimos juntas, solo nosotras dos, con mamá nos hemos hecho muy unidas, desde el principio pusimos todas nuestras fuerzas en cambiar, en ser independientes y confiar la una en la otra en los momentos delicados, nos hemos superado con creces, yo cada día soy mi yo real y mi madre cada día es una mujer más independiente y hermosa con un futuro esplendoroso. Nos apoyamos en todo y con ella puedo encontrar siempre un hombro en el cual llorar o descansar.

El porque nos regresamos a a pesar de estar tan bien en Francia me gustaría no escribirlo, pero tengo que hacerlo, afrontar la situación:

Mi padre acaba de morir

Murió de un infarto al corazón que le dio mientras trabajaba, debo aceptarlo a mi mamá le afecta mil veces más que a mí…

Papá era un hombre con muy pocas cualidades que salvar, pero eso si que no lo escribiré

-Helga, apenas lleguemos iremos a buscar un hotel, luego nos cambiaremos de ropa he iremos al funeral, luego enseguida buscaremos una casa para vivir en nuestro viejo vecindario- me dijo mi mamá mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-mamá, sé que ninguna de nosotras quiere vivir en esa casa pero…¡no te esfuerces! No necesariamente tiene que ser una casa en el mismo vecindario, puede ser en otro-

-¡no Helga!- me grito enfadada- será en el mismo vecindario sin reclamos- luego de eso volteo la mirada y la vi a sonreír disimuladamente, eso quiere decir que me tiene una sorpresa

Estoy feliz, esto se pone muy interesante.

Seguimos el plan de mamá y llegamos vestidas de negro a nuestro viejo vecindario, mi mamá vestía pantalones negros de línea con unos tacones altos una camisa corsé negra y un tapado negro muy fino y su cabello tomado en un tomate, yo vestía un vestido negro simple hasta la mitad del muslo con arcieles de tira y el cabello con un cintillo negro ondulado.

Caminábamos muy despacio por aquellas calles todo seguía igual, mucha gente se nos paro a saludar muy sorprendida de nuestro cambio de look y para saber las razones de nuestro regreso, yo estaba muy feliz todo me traía tantos recuerdos, casi lloro.

-aquí esta llegamos- dijo mi mamá al para de repente frente a una casa

Era una casa preciosa, llena de plantas en su patio delantero, muy bien cuidada de un color lila claro y un estilo muy escoses, sueco, preciosa…

-esta es nuestra nueva casa- dijo mi mamá mirando la casa con ojos brillantes

-¡¿Enserio? ¡Mamá eso es genial!- pegue un salto y la abrace- pero ¡¿Cómo?-

-con ayuda de unos viejos amigos, tus viejos amigos-

-¡¿Qué?-

De la hermosa casa salieron gente que yo no conocía, primero una chica de ojos rasgados, de lentes con un cabello negro largo y liso, con una remera y falda hasta las rodillas azul, sonreía con amabilidad mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

-¡Phebe!¡Oh Díos mío!- cubría mi mano con mi boca por la impresión- ¡estas hermosa amiga!

-¡Wow! Nunca creí que la Helga que conozco me diría eso-

-bueno si quieres que te insulte, solo dime- dije irónica

-jajajaja no gracias-

-¿tú hiciste todo esto?- pregunte muy entusiasmada

-¡Pues claro que no!- me respondió entusiasmada el solo terminar de escuchar la frase me hizo taparme fuertemente los ojos con mis manos

-¡No quiero saberlo!- grite


	2. mentiras verdaderas

"mentiras al viento"

Y como me lo esperaba de la puerta hermosa casa rodeada de flores y plantas, salieron dos chicos que aunque me los esperaba los desconocí al mirarlos los primeros segundos

Los dos jóvenes caminaban lado a lado hasta mí metro cuadrado, para mi se acercaban en cámara lenta…

El de la derecha con unas largas rastas o como son llamadas en . _dreadlocks negras, _con ojos color aceituna y mirada seductora, sonrisa esplendida, llevaba puesto un polerón de marca de color gris con el numero 33 sobre una remera roja que decía "i`m sexy" y jeans con parches y raspados muy estiloso, este era el siempre "cool" Gerald quien ahora era aún más estiloso que hace 5 años

Y a la derecha al que más rápidamente pude reconocer por su particular cabeza de balón, sus cabellos dorados ahora con un pinado desmechado con mucho movimiento con chasquillas y puntas con su típica gorrita azul, llevaba una camisa cuadrilles roja una remera celeste por debajo jeans pitillo y su mirada…como siempre tierna y sincera, llena de buenas vibras y ternura…mi amor de toda la vida Arnold…

No pude evitar que una lágrima traviesa que quería exponer mis sentimientos corriera por mi rostro, congelada mientras los miraba, "lo" miraba

-¡Helga! ¡¿Por qué lloras?- escuche el grito y la calida mano en mi hombro de mi fantasma del pasado

-¡¿Ah? ¡Lo siento! Es que…-me seque la lágrima, todos me miraban muy impresionados no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, excepto mi madre que se esperaba que algo por el estilo sucediera con el reencuentro- Es que…se me escapo una lágrima de felicidad, por fin he vuelto a tener a alguien con quien descargar mis rabias- dije traviesa mientras le lanzaba la lengua

-jajajaja veo que no has cambiado mucho- dijo Gerald irónico

-tú tampoco, sigues con la esa misma mirada altanera de creerte superior- me puso cara de enojado- pero debo aceptarlo te has vuelto un joven muy estiloso- no me esperaba nunca esa reacción pero se sonrojo – ¡¿que es ese rubor "Bob Marley"? ¿Acaso te excita el pensar que Helga G. Pataki te haya halagado? – Reí - Mamá, ¡vamos a ver la casa!- la tome del brazo y la arrastre con entusiasmo hacía dentro

-¡Hmp! Sigue igual de Hosca que siempre- dijo un enojado Gerald luego de mi partida

-Ella…-él mechas doradas miraba embobado la puerta por donde yo había pasado- ella esta hermosa…mucho más de lo que era hace 5 años…-

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron unos sorprendidos Gerald y Phebe

La Casa por dentro era aun más hermosa que por fuera, con un toque hogareño, olor a madera y a tulipanes, con chimenea en el living y lindos muebles de madera ¡hasta una mecedora de madera! una cocina americana, también de madera, comedor con una gran mesa de madera y sillas con muchos detalles, todo el primer piso tenia sus paredes cubiertas con muchos cuadros de paisajes al óleo, que a mi mamá le fascinaban, 3 baños, uno para cada una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y uno en el primero para los invitados, en el segundo piso solo estaban las habitaciones y los baños separados los unos de los otros por un corredor sin salida que solo al terminar en su techo estaba el ático. Dentro de las habitaciones todo ya estaba listo, amuebladas al gusto de cada una y con las camas ya echas ¡lo que más me gusto de la mía es que tenia una hamaca colgada junto a la ventana estilo bowindow!

Rápidamente me cambie de ropa, me puse mi vestido rosa con cinturón blanco y unas calzas negras que me llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla , mis zapatos con un pequeño taco y mi cintillo con un listón rosa, me despedí de mi mamá y llena de energía salí a la calle.

En la vereda de al frente de mi casa me esperaban Phebe, Gerald y Arnold mientras conversaban y yo crucé tranquilamente hacía donde estaban.

-chicos, ¿Me re-muestran el vecindario?- dije con una gran sonrisa y gentileza

-pues claro, Helga- respondió dulce Arnold

Yo ya no soy la misma de antes, he dejado que una muy gran parte de mi ser real floreciera al exterior, en las únicas situaciones que fui arisca en Francia fue en temas de debate en el colegio con mis compañeros y bueno aquí cuando estoy con los chicos ya que de un día para otro no puedo mostrarme ante ellos como toda una dulzura (que es lo que ellos verían si me comporto como alguien normal), pero si como la mujer que soy, en la que me he convertido, una mujer que hace valor sus derechos, de corazón fuerte y valiente, que no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa y ser dulce a la vez, que se sabe proteger y que de la nada se ha restregarle en la cara a su amor de toda la vida lo que se esta perdiendo.

Fuimos de paseo a todos los nostálgicos lugares del pasado, los videojuegos, el parque, el parque de atracciones, el terreno baldío, el camión de los helados, al cine (aunque no vimos nada pasamos a ver) y cuando nos volvimos a detener en el parque para descansar mientras nos comíamos nuestro helado , Gerald me pregunto:

-y dime Helga, ¿Cuándo vuelves a la escuela?-

-el lunes me reintegro a la escuela PS 118 jajaja-

-¿De qué te ríes, Helga?- me pregunto curioso Arnold

-es qué cada vez que recuerdo la escuela me da risa, me trae tantos recuerdos divertidos- seguí riendo- apuesto que la escuela, al igual que toda la ciudad no ha cambiado en nada

-estas en todo lo correcto- dijo muy filosófica mi amiga Phebe- la verdad es que todos seguimos los mismos de siempre, tal vez en aspecto físico y vestimenta estemos un poco más modernos pero solo eso-

-eso me tranquiliza, me asustaría si de la nada todos fueran diferentes-

-¿asustarte?- se pregunto Geral extrañado- nunca pensé que Helga G Pataki dijera alguna vez en publico que algo le pudiera asustar

-¡Gerald!- le gritó Arnold algo enfadado, eso me sorprendió

-no te preocupes "cabeza de balón" no es su culpa que su mente sea tan estrecha como para olvidar que soy humana-

De verdad, soy muy hipócrita, ni yo misma pensé que diría ese tipo de cosas frente a mis amigos.

-solo esta picado por que le gane en "el rey de los peleadores" en el centro de videojuegos- reí

-Helga, aunque no lo note Gerald- lo miro enojado- tu has cambiado, ahora por fin te veo decir lo que en verdad piensas

No pude evitar sonrojarme y reír de nuevo, esta vez mirando mi helado, sus palabras me llegaron directo al corazón, dentro de mis sentimientos revivían desde las cenizas, tengo miedo…tal vez, esta vez…el fuego en mi interior me queme con mucha más fuerza

-gracias por notarlo…¡Pero!- los mire traviesa-Si, ahora soy mucho más sincera que antes, la verdad es que soy tan sincera que no me guardo nada en mí, no es que diga las cosas así por así pero desde que me fui me prometí nunca mentir ni ocultar la verdad, ¡pero! Eso no me hace más débil sigo siendo igual de ruda y…- le golpee en la nariz con mis dedos, ¿cómo se le llama a eso? ¡ Ah! ¡sí! Chilenito- no dejare de hacerles la vida imposible, es más, esta vez…¡Seré tan cruel que ustedes se convertirán en masoquistas!- reí malvadamente sexy

Yo ya no soy una niña entupida hosca, ahora soy una mujer malévola y depravada pero muy risueña y ganas de amar ¿quién dice que una mujer puede ser sexy y tierna a la vez?


	3. Chapter 3

El día termino muy feliz con los chicos, nunca pensé que el cambio de mi personalidad a la verdadera, diera tantos frutos…pero….algo me inquietaba, algo me hacía sentir extraña, incomoda. Me despedí de los chicos en la puerta de mi hermosa nueva casa y al entrar mi mamá no estaba, solo encontré una nota que decía: "salí de rumba con mis amigos, deje la cena lista, es bistec con pure de papas, espero que te guste, ¡te amo! Pd: no me esperes despierta jijijiji"

"esta mamá mía, desde que es una mujer soltera es toda una cumbianchera"- pensé a mis adentros (como nunca lo hacía) mientras calentaba el plato de bistec y pure en el microondas.

Comí mientras veía televisión, divagando en la nada y con ninguna gana de pensar en aquella incomodidad que me atormentaba hace algunos momentos, pero no duro mucho tiempo… la incomodidad me volvió a atormentar en cuanto cerré los ojos al acostarme en mi cama.

-¿Qué es esto que siento? Siento como…como qué la persona que mostré hoy no fuera yo…¡pero soy yo! ¡Este ha sido siempre mi verdadero ser!- hablaba algo afligida- pero…puede que para mí este sea mi verdadero ser pero….para Arnold, Gerald, Phebe ¡y para todos los demás esta no soy yo! ¡Me verán como una tonta chica que al irse a otro lado cambio de una ruda y hosca marimacha a una tierna señorita que dirá "gracias" y "lo siento" por todo! ¡yo no soy así!- me detuve un momento mientras apretaba impotente la almohada contra mi pecho cubriendo mi cara- ¡espera! ¿A mí cuando me ha importado lo que piensen los demás de mí? ¡No me importa! ¡Es ahora mi oportunidad para demostrarles a todos lo sexy, linda y encantadora que Helga puede ser!- me dormí como un ángel, con ese pensamiento lleno de energía positiva en mi mente

Llego la mañana, mamá preparaba con una gran resaca el desayuna en la cocina, mientras yo, me cuesta un poco admitirlo pero… buscaba con extrema minuciosidad que atuendo ponerme, es decir, me cambiaba una vez y otra vez de ropa sin saber que ponerme, al final, cuando mamá me gritaba desde la escalera que me apurara elegí ponerme mi sueter color miel, con mi cintillo del mismo color, los dos de lana, y abajo unas calzas negras ajustadas con unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón.

-te ves preciosa, Helga- me dijo con gran orgullo y una sonrisa mi mamá cuando me vio bajar

-gracias- le dije algo avergonzada, solo esas palabras me bastaban para ir a la escuela con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Desde el día anterior había decidido que el primer día de clases devuelta a la escuela me iría caminando, así podría presentarme en clases y no en el feo autobús, quería que cuando vieran mi verdadero yo lo apreciaron por todos los ángulos y en todo su color (debo tener cuidado, este egocentrismo se me empieza a subir a la cabeza)

-siempre humilde, siempre humilde- me susurraba a mi misma mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la escuela.

-¡Hola Helga!- escuche y me asuste- perdona, ¿te asuste?

-¡pues claro cabeza de balón! ¡Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos y me despertaste de estrepito tú!- dije algo enfadada

-jajaja lo siento, de verdad no quise- se veía muy contento

Era Arnold, quien como siempre andaba con todas las buenas vibras, vestido muy normal, aún así se veía hermoso…

-¿y por qué vas caminando a la escuela?- pregunte luego de despertarme de mis acaramelados pensamientos con un remesón de neuronas

-eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, cuando venía saliendo de mi casa te vi pasar, y como no ibas a la parada de autobús, te seguí-

Notando irremediablemente como mi corazón volvía caer a las profundidades del amor por su dulzura y caballerosidad

-¿Me seguiste? ¿y por qué?- le pregunté ya sonrojada

mmmm quería estar contigo a solas un momento

"¡Eres un maldito! Y yo ¡una total estúpida! ¡¿Cómo algo tan mundano para él puede ser lo más romántico del mundo para mí!" pensaba enfurecida

-¡Hmp! Haz lo que quieras…de todas maneras tampoco me gusta caminar sola- dije muy avergonzada desviando la mirada para que notara mi rubor.

- y dime Helga, ¿Cómo es la vida en Francia?-

-¡es muy buena!- dije con entusiasmo, quería relajarme lo más pronto distrayéndome con cosas mundana como esa pregunta- aunque muy respingada…-

-¿respingada?- me pregunto él divertido por la palabra

-sí, la gente allá se cree mucho y si no tienes un modales de etiqueta o una ropa carísima eres un total animal, lo franceses son muy orgullosos y desprecian mucho a los extranjeros, pero con el tiempo me supe acomodar y sin tener que gastar cantidades exuberantes de dinero- dije orgullosa

-¡¿Ah sí? Y ¿Cómo?- me pregunto sorprendido

- bueno, aprendí a confeccionar mi propia ropa con ropa de baratas, compraba mucha ropa de bajo costo y luego las arreglaba y quedaban como si fueran de boutique-

-¡eso es genial! No tenía idea de que supieras coser y confeccionar-

-la verdad es que no la tenía, fui a muchas clases de costura y confecionamiento, ¡practique un montón! Hasta volverme toda una experta-

- y esa ropa que llevas ahora, ¿la confeccionaste tú?- me pregunto apuntando mi sueter

-si- dije orgullosa

- te vez hermosa-

Su dulce mirada, me hizo vibrar todo mi interior, me hubiera podido desmayar de amor ahí mismo, o besarlo y abrazarlo hasta que mis labios dolieran…pero…su ser me intoxicaba a tal punto que no podía moverme ni dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos azules y esa cabellera rubia.

Volví a caer como una tonta…pero no estoy muy sorprendida.


	4. Chapter 4

Al llegar a la escuela vi a todos nuevamente, pero aunque con la misma ahora de siempre sus aspectos sí que habían cambiado, hasta nuevas parejas se habían creado.

No sé porque pero cuando entre a las escuela todos se me quedaron mirando, al parecer, no me reconocían, ¡hasta algunos me silbaron! ¡Eso me dio tanta risa! Ya que me imaginaba sus caras cuando se enteraran que soy yo a la chica quien le silbaron.

-discúlpalos, al parecer, no te reconocen- dijo Arnold avergonzado

-No, te preocupes te divertirás igual que yo cuando lo descubran- le dije sonriente

-es verdad jaja-respondió él también con una sonrisa

De repente otra modelito se apareció por el pasillo, una chica de largo cabello, liso y negro, con una falda negra y con tablas una pollera roja con escote, de muy buen aspecto y muy altiva, era Rhonda, y a su lado su mejor amiga morena y de cabellos rubios y ondulados, también muy bien vestida, Nadine

-¿Quién eres tú?- me pregunto altanera Rhonda al llegar donde mí

-pues, alguien qué te quitara el puesto de reina del baile, querida-dije también altanera, quería por alguna vez seguirle el juego a esa princesita

-¡¿Ah sí? ¡Pues déjame decirte que no tienes ninguna oportunidad!- dijo ya enfadada ésta

-Entonces, si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué me atacas como si fuera tú enemiga? Soy nueva aquí y según tú no soy ninguna amenaza

Se escucho un "uuuuuuuuuuhh" que incentivaba a la pelea

-¡¿Cuál es tú nombre?- preguntó amenazante

Era hora, de de revelar por fin mi identidad, tenía tantas ganas de ver sus reacciones

-Me llamo Helga G. Pataki, Rhonda, ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!-dije llena de orgullo y confianza

Todos quedaron petrificados, no se lo podían creer, ¡si hubieran vista la cara de estupefacción de Rhonda! ¡De verdad que no se lo podía creer!

-¡¿Qué eso es imposible? ¡Tú no puedes ser Helga! ¡Eso es imposible!-vocifero Rhonda de verdad que no aceptaba que esta chica tan guapa enfrente de ella fuera la marimacha de 5 años atrás, qué según ella, no le llegaba ni a los talones.

-¡Pues claro qué soy yo!-vocifere energíca- ¡Soy yo Helga. G. Pataki su compañera de clases de hace 5 años! ¡Quién era la más fuerte y marimacha de la clase! ¡Está chica que esta frente a ti en estos momentos es esa chica!

Rhonda se desmayo, de verdad fue un gran golpe para ella.

-¡Helga!- me gritó Phoebe quién corría hacía mi divertida por el reciente acontecimiento-¡Eso fue estupendo!

-¿a qué si? De verdad le dio un paro cardiaco a la princesa- dije burlona

-¡Eso fue genial Helga!- me dijo Arnold mientras tocaba mi hombro

-¡No me toques cabeza de balón! ¡No tienes esa confianza!- le grité mientras que con un manotazo apartaba su mano de mí, eso de verdad que me había puesto nerviosa- ¡Vámonos Phoebe!

-¡Sí!- asintió esta y se fue corriendo tras de mí

-No ha cambiado en nada su lado de fiera- dijo Gerald al acercarse a Arnold

-Sí, ya me estaba preocupando de que hubiera cambiado por completo…-

-¡¿Qué dices amigo? Hubiera sido mejor que hubiera cambiado por completo

-no…a mí siempre me ha gustado la Helga de siempre…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-no, nada-

Los dos se dirigieron al salón de clases, muy felices, ya que, la nueva Helga iba a causar más que solo sensación en su secundaria.


	5. Chapter 5

Al entrar al salón, todos estaban ahí, el tiempo había trascurrido, sí, pero el salón de clases seguía teniendo esa misma esencia que nosotros mismo creamos con nuestra presencia, ese sentimiento de paz, amor, diversión y personalidad que a todos nos identificaba, y como no, el olor a madera, cuadernos y la hormona juvenil, que en cuanto a los chicos no era a rosas.

-Phoebe, ¿Hay alguien sentado en mi antiguo asiento?- pregunte apuntando mi viejo pupitre

-te sonara cursi…pero…-hablo avergonzada- no he dejado que nadie se siente ahí desde que te fuiste

Unas fuertes ganas de llorar me invadieron al escuchar tan tiernas palabras, y no dude un segundo en abalanzarme sobre mi amiga y entregarle un fuerte abrazo lleno de gratitud.

-gracias amiga, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin ti, tanto antes como ahora…- unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos al abrazarla, pero las limpie enseguida al soltarle y darle una sonrisa, debo admitir que aún sigo siendo muy cautelosa con mis sentimientos.

Ya en recreo, todos me rodearon mi pupitre con sus sillas, era el típico interrogatorio de bienvenida, yo me acomode recargándome sobre el respaldo de la silla, con las piernas sobre la mesa, como siempre:

-¡Wow! ¡Helga! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!- dijo Eugene mientras se acercaba a mí y antes de tropezarse y caerse

-Sí, ni yo misma me reconocí luego del cambio de look que me hizo mi madre al llegar a Francia-dije divertida

-De verga ge estag boniga- dijo Harold mientras masticaba con la boca abierta su gran emparedado de mantequilla con maní

-gracias- dije de verdad agradecida, nunca espere que Harold, el que siempre me insultaba, me llegara a alagar

-y Helga ¿Cómo es Francia?- pregunto con su típica curiosidad Arnold

-Bueno…Francia… ¡Es un lugar lleno de remilgados!-todos rieron

-¿Enserio?- volvió a preguntar Arnold

-¡Pues claro cabeza de balón! ¡Allá la gente está muy preocupada de las apariencias! ¡Si te vistes mal o eres feo no te dejan entrar a ninguna parte sin que te miren todo el tiempo! ¡Es por eso que tuve que cambiar todo mi aspecto!- No estaba mintiendo, los primeros días en Francia, fueron una total mierda, todos me miraban sin importar a donde fuera, ¡y ni pensar en qué hablaban a mi espaldas! Como yo no todavía no sabía nada del idioma en aquel entonces

-no creo que sea tan así…-dijo pensativo. Como siempre tan él, sin ninguna pisca de malos pensamientos hacía los demás, siempre encontrándole el lado bueno a las cosas…eso es lo que siempre me ha encantado de él…ese hermoso don, de siempre encontrar la luz en la oscuridad, siempre soñé con el día en que se enamorara de la pequeña luz de buena persona que A VECES veía en mí…

-¡Helga! ¡Helga!- escuche gritar

-¿Ah? ¡¿Qué?-desperté

-Te decía que puede que ellos se guíen por las apariencias pero es solo porque buscan que las personas muestren sus verdaderos seres en su ropa- al terminar de hablar, se sonrojo con mi mirada, no sé qué tipo mirada le puse, pero lo vi sonrojarse antes de responderle mirándole a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, solo son desconfiados, además…de verdad le agradezco a Francia por todo lo que me enseño en esos 5 años, ahí pude por fin crecer tanto como mujer como persona-

Un silencio de impacto inundo la sala, todos me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, y yo como tonta me preguntaba porque aquella reacción

-jajajajaja- se escucho reír a Gerald

-¡ay Helga! Se puede decir que de verdad has cambiado, ahora eres una muy buena persona-su tono no tenía ningún rastro de burla, era un cumplido, me costó creerlo pero lo era

-¡Pues claro que he cambiado! ¡Pero no soy la única! ¡Basta con mirar la panza de Harold para saber que todos hemos crecido!-

El insulto al parecer solo causo risas, ya no éramos niños que se enojaban por cualquier cosa, habíamos madurado, ya no eran insultos eran bromas, jajaja una total estupidez.

Entre medio de una de las muchas risotadas que tuvimos en ese recreo, mis ojos con los de Arnold se cruzaron, el sonrojo nos atacó al instante, pero la ternura en su mirada me clavo a sus ojos por más de un minuto, sé que tuve que haber puesto una cara de estúpida enamorada como las de antes


End file.
